


All We Need Is Love

by DancerFreak



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Polyamory, Season 6 feels, Work In Progress, but lots of season five will be included, canon compliant till season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerFreak/pseuds/DancerFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after high school the Lima Bean's residential gays have become great friends and a superb support system to one another. They are living out their dreams in New York City, but could someone's friendship mean more to our beloved Klaine than any of them realize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry I sucking at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Need Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fic so be gentle. ;) Constructive criticism is very welcome. I am looking for a beta if you are interested just let me know. I am very thankful for any comments or kudos. As I said this is unbetad but I'm trying to become a better writer so if there is anything you see that needs fixing just let me know. Thank You Love, Rainey

**From: Curly**   
**Kurt's 7:30**

**From: Curly**   
**Cum in somthin com4table.**

**To: Curly**   
**I thought that was my line.. You know after I get you drunk and all hot and bothered. ;)**

**From: Curly**   
**Jst COME in swts, alrght.**

**To: Curly**   
**What are we doing?**

**From: Curly**   
**R u gonna come or not.**

**To: Curly**   
**Alright Alright! Mr. Grouch 8P**

* * *

 

Promptly at 7:30 p.m. Sebastian was on Kurt Hummel's doorstep knocking on the door.  
“It's open!” he heard Kurt yell. As he came in he smelt the delicious mouthwatering aroma of Kurt's cooking “Uuuuu” he moaned in hunger. Blaine looked at him in mutual desire and groaned  
“I know right!”

 

"Sebastian Smythe." Kurt said lots steadier than he felt.  
"Ooo my full name. I must be in trouble!" Sebastian said with mock horror.  
"Just Shut UP okay, so I can say this before I change my mind will you!" Kurt growled staring into his eyes.  
As Sebastian realized his seriousness he sat up straight, his eyes glancing between Kurt and Blaine who was shredding his napkin into bits in his nervous frenzy of shred, twist, glance up and quickly back down and repeat.  
Forcing himself to tear his eyes away from Blaine Sebastian returned his eyes to Kurt and questioned, "What's going on? You guys are starting to worry me! He said all this looking out of the corner of his eye at Blaine, his brow wrinkling in worry, The nervous ticking of the normally calm and collected boy obviously freaking him out.  
"N-n-n-no it's nothing bad," Kurt stuttered out, "We just... Wejustwonderedifyou'dliketogooutonadatewithusbothandpossiblybecomepartofourrelationship!" Kurt spewed out in a rush his voice breaking at the end.  
"Whaaa..." Sebastian gaped with that absolutely adorable confused puppy look. Kurt took a deep breath and restarted calmly, “ Blaine and I would like to know if you, Sebastian Smythe, would like to go out on a date with us and at a later date if you want maybe think about joining our relationship ?”  
“Uhhh... What?...... Are serious?"  
Blaine finally having finally calmed down enough to function correctly now that it was out in the open quickly answered in that's smotheringly passionate way of his, “Of course we are serious, we really care about you Seb. Over these last few weeks Kurt and I have come to realize that these last few months of you being our so called “best friend” have be utter nonsense and us just hiding from the truth and our feelings, because you are so much much more the a best friend Seb, whether or not you believe me you have been an emotional and active part of this relationship for a while, I can't tell you when or how but Bastian you mean so so much to us and because of that we are asking you to go on a date with us and someday officially become apart of our relationship.”  
Sebastian held Blaine's eye for a moment and the looked Kurt in the eye finding the same caring honesty. He ducked his head trying to clear his head of those two sets of beautiful eyes. ‘they can't possibly be serious I must be dreaming because how can these two perfect people want you enough to be willing to open up their relationship and make room for you. God I have to be dreaming why would anyone want a scrawny spoiled privileged brat that was only good at sucking and fucking . Yes you have got to be dreaming they'd never be this mean to play a joke like this... would they? GOD SMYTHE PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER THEY ARE WAITING! Ok just play It cool’  
“Ok either I took too much “E” or you're both bat shit crazy!”, he deadpans automaticly deflecting so they don't see how on edge he is.  
“Bastian," Kurt says with an adoring expression and sickly sweet voice as if he was talking to a scared child,“ This isn't a prank or a joke we could never do that to you!” he simply states as if Sebastian's earlier fears had been out loud. “And I know for a fact you're not on “E” because you're way too much of a control freak for that, but most importantly the only crazy we are is crazy about you” he says fondly as if he just didn't insult Sebastian and turn into a giant cheese ball simultaneously. Blaine snorts and chokes on his drink as Sebastian looks at Kurt as if he had grown a third head.  
“Do you even hear what is coming out of your mouth?” Sebastian remarked  
“Sebastian!” both Kurt and Blaine whined  
“Fine!”  
“Fine in as fine you'll answer the question truthfully or..” Kurt started  
“Fine you'll go on a date with us?” Blaine finished  
“Ugh.. Yes no I don't know. You guys really want me to be apart of whatever this would be?' Sebastian mumbled worried. The seemingly overly confident boy feeling exposed showing this much emotion.  
“Yeesss!” They both stressed.  
“Okay” Sebastian said calmly  
“Okay what?” Blaine asked coyly  
“Okay then let's do this”  
“Do What?” Kurt said with the same smug expression  
“YES I SEBASTIAN SMYTHE WITH GO OUT WITH YOU KURT HUMMEL AND BLAINE ANDERSON! ARE YOU SATISFIED?' He exclaimed.  
“For now” Kurt said with a smirk  
“ UGH..what have I got myself into?” he huffed as Blaine and Kurt just giggled.


End file.
